Cinderella
by WillowWitch
Summary: After the events of 'Unwound Future', Professor Hershel Layton begins to realize his role as Flora's father, and sadly, but proudly watches her as she grows up. LaytonxFlora FatherDaughterRelationship ClivexFlora SONGFIC 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis


Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman

* * *

Professor Layton had been a kind, well-mannered gentleman in the city of London. A professor of archeology at Gressenheller University and a highly respected puzzle solver was driving home in his 'Laytonmobile' from work. It had been months since their exciting adventure to the 'future' London, and since Luke had left with his family overseas. It was actually pretty boring now without the smaller boy coming to visit him everyday…

However, he still had some things to help him live on. He was still a top puzzle solver, a teacher, and a father. Flora was still young, and she always tried her hand at a puzzle he threw at her. Though she hadn't been as good as Luke had become, she was still getting there. After all, what could you expect from a 13 year old girl who'd lived her life in a fake town of robotic people?

As he opened his front door, he looked to see Flora spinning around the room, her arms outstretched as music played in the background. She hadn't noticed him as he shut the door, and he couldn't help but watch her. She was still a child at heart, despite her teen age. He almost completely forgot about the very important lesson he needed to prepare for the morning after.

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm standing here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

"Oh, Professor!" she said, startled as she immediately turned the music off. "I didn't hear the door!"

He looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing, Flora?" he asked, curiously. At this, she blushed lightly, but smiled.

"I'm preparing!" At this, he blinked.

"Preparing?"

"For the ball!" Flora said, giggling softly. He looked around to see that a book had been sitting on the table where a small sandwich had been placed. He already knew the sandwich was one of Flora's favorite cucumber sandwiches meant for him, but looking at the book he noticed the title.

Cinderella.

"Well I'll be working in my room, then" he said politely. "I've got a very important lesson to make for my students tomorrow"

"Wait, Professor! I need your help!"

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Professor, I need you"_

"What is it, Flora?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

And she explained her problem.

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing_

"Oh, please, Professor, please?" she begged, her pleading look winning the Professor over, as he knew he couldn't turn down a lady's request. It's what a gentleman does.

Though she was 13, Flora had a great love for fairytales. Apparently, her father, Baron Reinfold, had read them to her all the time before his passing. She was particularly fond of Cinderella, and just had to have it when they'd visited the bookstore with Luke a while ago. Understanding the importance of the book and the memories behind it, the good Professor bought it for her, and she never put it down since then except for their journey with Luke to the 'future'. The memories of her childhood were probably comforting to her, especially without her parents to enjoy them with.

Layton knew he had a lot of work to do, but Flora was his adoptive daughter after all.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

A couple of years passed by, and they were both still living together. In fact, Flora had gotten used to attending school. As her authority figure, the Professor was definitely going to worry about her well-being. Especially with young men he didn't know. However, he eventually figured out that Flora hadn't been interested in anyone but a certain boy they'd met before, who'd still been in jail for attacking London.

Though Clive had kidnapped her for hostage, both Flora and Professor Layton had forgiven the boy. It took Flora a while longer, but it happened. Clive truly was sorry for what he'd done. It didn't take a genius to realize that. He was uncertain about Flora's interest in the boy afterwards, but knew that as a father, he had to let her grow up, no matter who she chose. Fortunately, Flora was smart enough to choose Clive for a reason that the good Professor himself could understand.

Love had its way of making anything possible… He remembered seeing Claire again, though he still hurt from the departure. However, his feelings for her never changed, and he knew that what Flora felt wasn't a silly puppy love relationship with Clive. It's funny, but he knew the two had sort of an interest in each other ever since she first met him, despite that they were still under the impression that he was Luke from the future.

The boy had been in jail for a long time, but due to Professor Layton's help in court, the sentence had been slightly easier on him than it would've been. It was a good thing the judge had been such a compassionate person, though Mr. Hawks hadn't been so happy about it. He was to be out of jail in a couple of days, which had excited both him and Flora. Professor Layton knew that Spring and Cogg would take him back in again, not at all upset with what he had done. Being part of a family will do that to a person.

It was when Clive had been accepted into school with Flora that she came home happier than she'd ever been. He knew this because she'd worn a dress that revealed her 'golden apple' mark once she'd walked in the door.

"And may I ask what's got you so happy, my dear?" he asked, curious to know what could have made the girl so ecstatic. She blushed.

"Umm…" she started, giggling again. However, before she could say anything more, the Professor pressed on.

"Did Clive ask?" he asked, already knowing about the boy's reciprocated anxiety to see the girl at school and ask her to a very important high school event. Though she blushed again, she nodded excitedly.

"And since prom's next week… Could I ask you a favor, Professor?"

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Professor, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Professor, please?"_

"Could you… help me practice?" she asked meekly, and though the Professor had been working on something for work again, he smiled, standing from his desk and holding his hand out to her.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone_

They both grew older and older, and his bond with Flora only grew the longer they lived together. She had just graduated high school, and he was happy to watch her get her diploma with Clive (who had graduated sooner) also there to congratulate her. Of course, by now he'd been getting used to the idea that they will sooner or later getting married, and the good Professor began to understand why it was so hard for the Baron to let go of his daughter to begin with…

Sooner or later… She'll be gone…

_She will be gone_

He hadn't been shocked when a couple of years later, she came home with tears in her eyes after a nice lunch date with Clive. Well, he was surprised to see her in tears, until he found out why they'd been shed to begin with. She showed him the sparkling ring she'd been wearing on her ring finger, and the Professor couldn't help but smile as she jumped onto him for a hug.

He felt a little bit of hurt in his heart, knowing that she was once a 13 year old girl stuck in a small village of robots, waiting for someone who was worthy enough to take her away with them. He was that person, and now after so many years she would be leaving to grow up on her own… He was almost not going to let her go…

She was the only person he'd had left in his life. Claire was gone, Luke only visited once a year due to their distance, and now his… adoptive daughter was leaving… It was a lot to take in…

However, once he'd let go of her, she looked at him with a slightly pleading look.

"Professor… I was wondering…" she started. "… Could… you help me practice my dancing…? One last time…?"

He wished she hadn't said those last three words. It almost made him cry, which hadn't happened since he'd seen Claire for the last time… However, putting on a smile, he held his hand out to her, which she took gladly.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Professor, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Professor, please?"_

It was a truly beautiful day when the wedding had happened. Everyone had been there. Luke, Remy, Dr. Schrader, even Don Paulo, who dressed himself up for the lovely occasion. Inspector Chelmey and Barton had also been invited, as they had been part of both Flora and Clive's lives at some point or another. As they'd both had little family alive, they invited whoever had been closest. They'd even gone through the liberty of inviting all of the villagers in St. Mystere, who didn't have much time left in their lives as Bruno had passed away a couple of months ago.

Hershel Layton had been proud, yet sad to walk Flora down the aisle. She was truly a magnificent sight amongst her peers. Her dress flowed down her body beautifully, and her bouquet of white roses fitted her innocent nature. Everything had been perfect. The weather, the decorations, the timing. Luke had come to be Clive's Best Man, and he himself was looking truly stunning. The years had down well on him. Flora hadn't really known any females close to her, but was glad to have Remy take the place during the ceremony as her Maid of Honor.

Hershel had to admit, Flora was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen since Claire… He was glad that despite his inability to have married her before her death, he was able to watch his daughter gain the happiness that he couldn't.

It was a truly wonderful day, especially after during the reception party, where after separating from Clive for a moment she walked over to him, a loving smile gracing her features.

"Thank you… Dad…" she said happily, before embracing him around his neck happily, trying her hardest to keep her tears from falling and smearing her make-up.

That did it. He let the tears he'd been holding in fall as she embraced him. As a grown man, he knew that making a scene was not like a gentleman. However, he didn't care at the moment. His daughter… called him 'Dad'… and he'd never been so happy in his life… Once he let go, she smiled sadly at his tears, which he tried to wipe away.

"… Dad…? Would you mind… dancing with me?" she asked, this time holding her hand out. To this, he smiled before taking hold of her hand and leading her out to the dance floor, everyone watching happily as the father and daughter shared a traditional 'Father-Daughter Dance'.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

He'd watched as the limo took them to their honeymoon, but not before she could give him a grateful peck on the cheek for the happiness he gave her. Clive had come to thank him for everything he'd done, and especially for letting him have his daughter for his wife. Hershel smiled, simply asking that she be taken care of, and with the huge inheritance that Flora was given after St. Mystere finally shut down, even the Professor knew how silly the request was. However, Clive hadn't argued, and nodded with a truly happy smile on his face as his bride came to tell him they had to go.

Hershel watched as she cried tears when in the limo. Just before the window rolled up, he saw that she gave a small wave of farewell, to which he returned with tears of his own falling down his cheeks. Remy and Luke came by to see if he'd been okay after the limo was finally gone, to which he replied.

"… I will be…"

_And she'll be gone_


End file.
